Love Which Is Hidden
by TemeBriel
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura, have always been together there is a five year age difference, Sakura has lived with sasuke since she was five when her parents died, her memories are gone and Sasuke is the key to unlocking them. Sasuke is posing as teacher Vampires *On Hiatus*
1. Love

A love which is hidden 

~Chapter one~

~A School Day~

I know I had to get ready for school, but I didn't want to move from the arms of my love her head lay on chest her arms wrapped around my waist my onyx eyes watching her carefully her jade green eyes yet to open we had to leave for school in a hour, and I had a staff meeting in half an hour I slowly moved away from Sakura her little body shifting at the loose of heat between herself and I but she was still yet to awaken from her slumber, I felt like poking her. But I decided to have a shower instead of waking her from her slumber, Sakura wasn't a morning person and I knew a lamp would be thrown at my head if I woke her up to early.

I went into the shower, and washed my raven hair, it had been two weeks since Sakura and I had touched, Sakura and I were yet to have sex, but we allowed ourselves to do other sexual acts, we had tried everything expect for SEX, Sakura was eighteen and I was twenty one, I so wanted to take it the next level she was ready to handle it we had been dating since, she had turned thirteen on November 24th 2005, I have had to go out with sex for five years, I am twenty one years old. But I am still afraid I am going to hurt her. When I finally came out of the shower, Sakura was undressing as I walked into the room all that she had left on was a lace black and red bra and a matching throng which I had brought her for a present when she passed her art exam she looked amazing her tattoos coiled around her body, stars that went from her left shoulder to her right hip and cherry blossoms went from her crotch and twisted around her leg and then lastly my favourite tattoo that she had was the Uchiha symbol on her right hip.

"Oh I see you're finally awake."I said towelling dry my hair and wrapping the other towel around my hip. She just smiled and quickly pulled on her blue tartan school skirt and her white shirt which covered her double D cup breasts the, shirt made her look like she had no breasts, and then she slowly placed on the school vest and tied the bow tie loosely from her neck.

"Sakura you know how much I hate it when you wear that stupid vest top and you know it." I said as she tied her into a high ponytail and placed her thick rimmed glasses on her face she didn't need them she just wore them for school.

"I know you do but its the school rules and I have to obey them otherwise I will be punished by my form tutor." She said walking over to me and putting her hands around my neck.

"I am your form tutor so you know you'll be punished properly." I said wrapping my hands around her waist and pulling her closer, I moved my left hand lower down to her bottom and rubbed it gently, my other hand laced though her hair which deepened the kiss I slowly lent forward so that Sakura was no longing on her tip-toes. I so wanted to carry on so I carried her to the bed and lay on top of her I could feel her hand move across my chest and move lower towards my member her hand moved under the my towel. I quickly stop her and push her away.

"Not before school Sakura." I said quickly moving off the bed and finding a suite in my closet and underwear I decided to have three buttons left undone.

Sakura was still lay on the bed reading Romeo and Juliet it was old beaten copy that had tape and glue wrapped around it she loved that book so much, it was the only thing that she could remember from her past I knew the key to unlocking her secrets that were in her head I had to wait three more days to unlock them so Sakura could find out how she truly was.

"Sakura come here." I asked her she did as she was told and came over to me she knew not to wined me up so early in the morning, she knew it very will she knew that my thirst for blood was at its worst first thing in the morning . One of the many reasons Sakura and I were chosen to be together, the other reason were a lot more complicated.

"What Sasu-Kun." She asks me bring her wrist to my cheek.

"Your blood smells so good Saku-Chan." I whisper seductively into her ear.

"Sasuke just please have one tiny drop it will not affect me, I know how much you must hate the blood tablets, please I hate it when you get so weak and I can do to help, but you will not allow it." She said tears in her eyes.

"Sakura you know very well not to tempt me and so early in the morning to, and also you need wearing a pad I can smell the blood from your womb." That when I felt a harsh slap on my left cheek.

I was taken a back from Sakura's harshness, and yet I knew why she was my human and I wouldn't drink her blood it hurt her.

I heard her run down the stairs and crying she was crying because I snapped at her, for doing her duty what she had been bought up knowing, being told from a young age that she was promised to me and only could sever me forever, and when I told I didn't want her blood it must break her heart.

I went downstairs to see if Sakura was okay she had my breakfast had been put on the table on a glass of warm animal blood and my tablets, Sakura was sitting on the stool, reading her beaten copy of Romeo & Juliet which was gift from her parents and she held it close to her heart more than me at this point in time

When she finally realized I was present she slid down from the bar stool and went to the door and grab her school bag and keys from the side and helmet and was heading for the front the door when I asked her a question.

"Are you planning to ignore me all of the day?" That's when I heard the door slam I will take that as yes.

I set off half an hour later.

The time was half past eight the time was ticking by and my form came in slowly talking and chatting about what they had done over the weekend. It was time take the register.

"Class please be quite I am going to take the register." I shouted across the room.

By the time I had gotten to Sakura's name there was no answer she still wasn't here I must have really upset her.

"Has anyone seen Sakura Haruno?" I asked the class they all said no.

The form time was over Sakura was officially pissed at me I had her class for Art periods 1-4 so the likely hood of me actually seeing her today was pretty high I hoped. It was the third lesson of art Sakura's seat was still empty, I looked at My I-phone she hadn't sent me any messages to say she was safe or unharmed nope but one stupid messages that's when the class room door open to reveal Sakura art folder in hand.

"Sorry I am late Sir, I had a problem with my flat mate this morning." She said sitting down and start her art work.

I came over to see what she what she sketching, it was photo she was coping from she had taken it was a photo of me shirtless with my tattoo on my shoulder blade. I smiled when I saw what she was working on.

"Very good Sakura." I purred into her ear.

She wasn't listening to me.

"You have a detention at break with me I am not impressed by your behaviour one little bit." I tell her.

She just nods her head and continues working, sketching the detail in my tattoo, then she turned the page and started to work on her, another a sketch it was Sakura and I, you couldn't tell, it was just the back of Sakura's head and my arms wrapped around her waist, she really could draw so well her artistic skills were amazing she was the best in the class.

The bell finally went, for lunch I saw Sakura, try to leave.

"And where do you think you are going Sa-ku-ra

"Leaving I don't want to be anywhere near you right now." She tries to slap me I quickly catch her wrist.

Slam her into a nearest wall.

"You will not talk to me like that Sakura ever again do you understand me you are my woman my slave and my future wife and when I tell you to do something you do it." I hiss in her face to show how serious I am.

"I don't fucking care, anymore Sasuke and you obviously don't care either, now let me go before I scream rape." She is serious.

I let her go and she grabs her bag and walks out of the class room not before slamming the door and putting two fingers up at me.

I don't even know if she will be home tonight, I feel like going after her or picking her up early from her last class which is history I will do that, that way she can't get away from me, I smirk evilly to myself.

I sit in my room its almost the end of the day and I have to go to collect Sakura from her history lesson.

I knock on the door of Sakura's history room.

"I have come to collect Sakura Haruno for her detention after school today." I say casually.

"Okay Sakura Haruno collects your stuff and leave with Uchiha-Sensei." Kakashi tells her.

She grabs her stuff and leaves following behind me.

"Are you really that petty that you didn't think I would be coming home tonight, I may pissed at you but I don't need a babysitter 24/7 I can take care of myself." She says opening the door to my classroom and sitting down at her desk.

I watched her carefully she was just staring out the window not even looking at me. Was she really that pissed that she would that her love would turn to hate.

I heard a scream; Sakura was on the floor clutching her head, rolling around the ground in pain she looked so withdrawn and pale she had a fever, oh god the change was already starting to affect her.

I pick her bridal style, her arms draped loosely around my neck, I can't go outside with her like this the time is only 3:15 that means loads of people will still be outside of school I decided to shimmer out.

When I get home I quickly place Sakura on the bed and call a meeting with the council.

"What the fuck is going on with Sakura, she faints at school and then says her jaw is hurting- what the hell is happening to her!" I punch a wall.

"Your majesty calm down, Sakura is slowly transforming, into her true self so I suggest that, you and Sakura don't Entre School until Sakura's change is complete.

"What can I say to the school board that Sakura's sick and will not be in for a week they will not be happy with that" I say dismissing them,

I walk back into our bedroom to see Sakura, laying there so peacefully so still, I walk over to her and brush the hair out of her face, I undo her school tie and take off her vest and shirt to reveal a plain black vest top underneath, I quickly got to her closet and pull out her pj shorts and take her tights off replacing them with the shorts.

I close the bedroom curtains and lie on the bed with her, I wrap my arm around her and pull her in close, she snuggles down into my chest, and she must know I am here with her.

I here knocking at the door, I slowly walk to the front door it reveals two of her students who I know hate Sakura. Ino and Karin.

"You girls do realize you are not allowed to enter the home of teacher uninvited." I say as they push past me.

"Sasuke Sensei, Karin and I were looking around in the school flies, just check and my sure, everything at the school was just right and we happened upon on document involving Sakura Haruno and you care to explain why a under aged student is living with you sir." Ino said, I knew why they were doing this just because I had turned them down, I said it wasn't right when I was doing the very thing that wasn't right.

"I am her legal guardian have been since I was sixteen her parents died when she five and our families were close and Sakura came to live with. My family and I, then my parents died when I was sixteen and Sakura thirteen and she has been I my care ever since and when she reaches the age of eighteen she is to become my wife if you really must know and the school already know about so if you plan on black mailing me you stupid little girls I will rip your families companies apart. Just test me and see what happens and if Sakura comes to harm, you better run."

They leave.


	2. Changing

Oh god I haven't updated this story for a very long time very sorry exams and GCSEs but I am back now, until at least September 21st that is when I start college (Junior and Senior in American school system, I thinks 16 – 18).

Chapter Two

It was Sunday night now a whole forty eight hours have passed since Sakura first went under I have made our room dark candles are the only light source, I have another meeting with the council to help Sakura with the next steps in her transformation I know it's going to be hard on her she will gain new memories that should stay forgotten, I don't want her to remember the bad how her parents died, she already seen mine die helping her though that was had I know this is good to be a lot worst the demon which will take over her she will not be sweet and innocent any longer, I hope that she will remember the good times we shared as children.

"Sakura, I am going to a meeting I will be back as soon as I can." I kissed on the forehead and wrapped a extra layer of cover around her she was turning even paler, her hair growing longer and lighter she was still very still unmoving.

I wasn't to leave her, I went into the living were I had a telepathic meeting place sit.

"Council you are free to arrive." I speak the council began to arrive

"Your majesty why are you calling us so late, if it is discuss Miss Haruno, all we can say is that her transformation is already in two days in with another three to go the pain will soon take hold of her, her memories will be blasting into her you have to tell her what is happening and at the last point you exchange blood with eachother you will know this point it will call to you." The head priest tells me.

"Thank you I will telepathically lock with her tonight, I am not letting her go through all the pain and remembering, memories of which she will have no clue where to place, she is the women I love after all." I say dismissing them with a wave.

I walk into our bedroom and open the windows allowing new air in I lay next the women I love and take her in my arms and we connect, its blank in her mind nothing but darkness for a while then I am take to a very early memory one we are playing cops and robbers, I smirk at the memory of how young we were untouched by the world which will be are safety that what it was meant to be when we were young

"Sasuke are you here what's going on." I hear her, the voice frail.

"It's going to be alright I promise, I will explain what is going to you it is going to be hard to say." I say clutching her unmoving form even closer to my body.

"I am vampire as you know but you are as well your live breathing vampire, just your powers have been 'put on ice your parents didn't want you thinking as the world as a wicked and cruel place." I tell her.

"Why can't I remember them yet why are my memories still blank I want to know if I was like my mother like my father." She asks her mind spinning out of control.

"Sakura listen to me you need to concentrate on my voice and my voice alone your memories of your parents are locked away secrecy and they will come back last, I promise everything is going to be alright." I say calmly.

"I love you." I tell her calmly before leaving her mind.

"Sakura be careful in there you have no clue what your, memories hold the key to." I say kissing her on the head before I fall to sleep myself.

I wake up to hear nothing but screaming coming from Sakura she was remembering more pain, more death her change was taking place and there was nothing I could do expect lay here and watch her suffer.

Wednesday

Sakura's change was almost complete, all that was left to do now was exchange blood with each I was told I would feel the moment within, me I felt it I bite down on my own wrist then bite down on Sakura's wrist, put her wrist to my mouth and my wrist to her mouth I knew these were the last moments of Sakura being a human, now she was the women she was meant to be the one she should have grown up being.

"Sasuke- Kun, I feel hungry." She says into my chest I undo the covers around her, and then wrap them round us both.

"I know its hard Sakura I know we can have a feeding session once you have slept, it's a trying experience, and we well talk about everything later." I say kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. It's time to update this story I think.

Chapter Three.

Sasuke POV

Sakura was still soundly sleeping I knew she was hungry but she had to sleep first, if she didn't sleep she would be unable to feed properly and take in vitamins she needed to substance the life she was now living, school would become a lot more difficult for her I understand that she wouldn't be attending school for the next two days she needed to be able to control the blood lust around her.

I was in the kitchen when I heard Sakura's light footsteps coming down the stairs she was as graceful as ever, she came into the kitchen and I could feel her standing directly behind me, I turned around over so slowly. She was stunning; I could still see the human side of her but the vampire side of her was even more beautiful I could see her innocence shinning through; she smiled at me ever so sweetly her small fangs peeking out.

"Are you hungry love?" I ask sweetly moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes very Sasuke-Kun." She says with passion in her eyes.

"You are going to take the tablets but being mates we can also feed from each other." I say biting into my own wrist and place it over Sakura's mouth.

Sakura slowly begins to drink my blood slowly at first but slowly getting faster and faster, she needed to feed, she was so young in my eyes.

She slowly withdrew her fangs from my skin and looked into my eyes tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sakura what's wrong, you didn't take too much blood I promise you." Then I realised that I had never feed from her in the same way she had just feed upon me.

"Do you want me to feed on you Sakura." I say kissing her on the lips passionately, and then I pick her up slowly and take her to our bedroom.

I place her on the bed and climb on top of her and bite into her neck slowly I knew for that it would bring her more pleasure that way she had always wanted for me to feed on her and for once I was doing that very thing. The very thing I had waited for, I had waited until she seventeen to do this when she became a vampire so that we could before feel the same amount of pleasure.

"Sasuke Kun." I hear a small voice say from underneath me. I stop feeding on her.

"Yes Sakura, can we stop now." She asks her eyes not looking at me.

I quickly move off her and grab her waist and pull her into my chest.

"What's wrong, what did I do, did I cause you any pain."

"No I just felt, well." She didn't finish her sentence but she was blushing, deep red.

"Carry on Sakura." I say tracing lines on her stomach.

"You turned me on." She says backing away from.

"That fine, its what's meant to happen we are mates after all well not officially, but soon we will be."

"How does that happen." She asks quietly.

"Well since I changed you we already have that bond, next we have sex, well for us it would be making love." I say drawing her closer.

"So that's why! For all these years didn't want to have sex with me you wanted me to belong to you." She says pushing me away.

"No anything but Sakura, it is so that other vampires will not claim you as theirs can you not understand that." I say pulling her back.


	4. Mating

~A love which is hidden ~

~Chapter Four~

~Mating~

_AN- __Hey guys I know I haven't update this story since March, really bad I know that but here I am updating this story so I hope you enjoy. If you read any of my other stories you will know I love writing from Sasuke's point of view._

"Okay then I understand that then so kiss me," she says so quietly I don't know if she's really sure our lips connect and for that moment in time Sakura and our fully connected, hadn't even realised that she was in one of my shirts and she look fantastic but to me she always would do to me.

"So you seem to be my shirt, Sa-ku-ra," I say licking her neck.

"Yes I am Sasuke, are you going to take it of me and see what I am wearing underneath," I unbuttoned her shirt to the black silks panties and bras I had brought her for her birthday.

"As ever Sakura you look amazing,"

I kiss her passionately, and she moans into the kiss, and begins to unbutton my shirt, once that is done, and I feel her hand slip into my underwear.

"Sakura moving extremely quickly there aren't you,"

Kissing, feeling, touching, making love with Sakura was amazing you thing after another Sakura and I are in perfect sync with each other and that's when I feel the perfect moment to make Sakura mine at the point of orgasm that's when Sakura must be turned and I do exactly that turning my sharrgian on allow Sakura to become mine.

"Oh my god Sasuke what's happening," she asks as I pull out of her, after spilling my seed inside of her,"

"You've just become my mate Sakura," I say kissing her forehead.

"That felt amazing Sasuke-kun,"

"I am glad now sleep you have school in the morning,"

"I don't want to go back to school Sasuke, please don't make me go back there,"

"You have to Sakura,"

"I understand that but I can't go back there Ino and Karin know about us now,"

"What's your point, I may have threaded them because I run the main cooperation in Tokyo, and I control a lot, so I said I would rip their families a part,"

"Okays I am just going to take that in and go to sleep,"

""Goodnight my love,"

"Goodnight Sasuke-Kun,"

Six in the morning.

"Come on Sakura it's time to wake up Sakura,"

"I don't want to Sasuke; please I don't want to,"

"It's six in the morning, I want to sleep just let me sleep for two more hours,"

"You can have one more hour,"

"Thank you Sasuke Kun,"

"But if you have a hour more in bed it means no shower sex for you,"

Suddenly I was against the wall I had forgotten that Sakura now had super human speed, her legs were wrapped around my waist.

"Take me to the shower now!" she growls into my neck.

"That was amazing Sakura," I say towelling myself dry and putting on my suite for class whist Sakura was changing in the bathroom.

Sakura step out of the bathroom and she looked amazing she was wearing tan tights and crufix around her ankle with a pair of slip on dolly shoes which where black with metal skulls and then a white shirt and the usual bow and vest, her hair is platted into ponytails with her fringe sweeping across.

"Come on time to go to school," I say taking her hand and leading her to the car


End file.
